


【KKL】临界

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 瞎写的脑子里一天奇怪又无聊的东西很多真的很奇怪很无聊





	【KKL】临界

—·—·—·——·—·—·——·—·——·—

“你摸摸我。”

堂本刚向堂本光一伸出手臂，“快点。”

堂本光一放下手中两人一起分食的冰淇凌，又将手掌从盒壁上带下的水珠在衣服上擦干净后，这才捏了捏他的小臂。

“嗯……”

“你嘛呢？”

看对方一脸不满意的样子，堂本光一问。

“想跟我的迈斯纳触觉小体以及巴西尼氏环层小体产生共鸣。”

而堂本刚，从未见过一个人脸上的问号如此清晰。

“如果我为了耳朵封建迷信的话你一定要阻止我，还是要相信科学的。”

堂本刚说笑着一边从茶几下方拿出一摞厚厚的书，大概瞄了一眼，几乎都是心理学哲学方面的。

“或许我现在就可以阻止你。”

“别小看这些，生理的变化会影响心理，心境的改变当然也可以反作用于生理。只不过很慢很慢很慢罢了，但绝对不能小瞧他。”

“所以你最近的课题是什么？”

“寻找我的「绝对敏感度」。”

堂本光一扬起头，脑袋上又冒出一串问号来。但如果是“敏感点”的话……应该就是自己想象的那样，吧？

“就是刚刚好可以引起感觉的最小刺激。”

“什么感觉？”

“快感，性的。”

“弗洛伊德说的对啊…”

堂本光一突然低头感慨。

“什么？”

“人的一切行为都根源于，性、欲、”

说完便起身要离开了。

“你干嘛去？不帮我完成‘实验’了吗？”

堂本光一看到坐在沙发上向他伸出挽留之手的人，这才恍然大悟，原来“摸一下”，竟然是这个意思吗？

“我已经画好了一张表格——按照这个实行就可以。”堂本刚从不知道什么地方拿出一个速写本，打开后指给堂本光一看，“横行是被测项，纵行我列了从1到10，十个等级。”

堂本光一从来不知道堂本刚也是会列表格的人，他看了一眼被测栏——乳首，腋下，胸，臀部，*穴，*茎，锁骨，耳朵，…………全身上下，能有的地方都被列了一遍。

“如果你想做爱的话我可以，直接来。”

堂本光一将本子和笔摔在沙发上，两手搭上腰间，作势就要解开运动裤并没有系起来的松紧绳。

“你认真点！”

堂本刚两手叉腰，腮帮子气的鼓鼓的。

这个人，怎么能把他辛辛苦苦做的表格就这么扔掉啊，真是不懂得珍惜劳动成果。为了一个不漏的记录下来，他可没少对着镜子看自己的裸体，都快要看腻了。

“好好好，大王大王，我照你说的做。”

“首先，被测人需要身体处在绝对放松的状态。”

“那要怎么做？”

“走，去床上。”

“第一项要测试哪里？”

堂本刚平躺在柔软的大床上，堂本光一就跪在他的左边，一侧头便能看到。

长得帅真的了不起，一件简单的白T也能穿出型来。手臂抬起落下，棉料随着肌肉的舒张起伏，袖口和皮肤恰到好处的缝隙让他下流的小心思有缝隙可以钻进去。思想的恶魔早就伸出了小手把这个人摸了一个遍。

也不是新婚燕尔，今天竟看得他有些脸红。

所以堂本刚在堂本光一将目光从速写本转向自己的时候猛地一个翻身，变成了趴睡的姿势。

这样对血液不循环很有帮助的姿势一直被堂本光一诟病，但今天“做实验”就暂且先不说他了。

“要从背后开始吗？”

“你决定啦！”

咦，怎么还生气了。

“我来决定吗？”

“快点啦！”

“那就——”审视的目光从后脑勺一直看到脚底，狐狸尾巴和耳朵也一点点冒出尖来。堂本光一用笔尖点了点纸张说，“肩膀怎么样。”

“你随便吧……”

亚麻色的小脑袋转了一个方向背对着他，原本抱着枕头的手臂随即被扯下来摆放在身体两侧。堂本刚不知道堂本光一会用怎样的手法摸他，是粗糙的手掌如附魔般带着电流抚摸而过，还是真的会不参杂一丝欲望。

他突然不想堂本光一索然无味的触摸自己，但又好奇自身感觉的临界点。

好后悔啊，为什么会有这种奇怪的想法想要验证。

小脑袋里纠结成一团麻的时候，堂本光一的唇悄悄靠近，而堂本刚却在自我矛盾里丧失了对外界环境变化的注意。

「啵——」

栖身下来的人对着白花花的肩膀来了一个大大的啵之后，胳膊撑在他身体两侧，越过毛茸茸的脑袋，对另一只耳朵说——“你有几成感觉？”

“你怎么——”

堂本刚想翻身起来质问他你怎么能用嘴呢，却被压得死死的不能动弹。

“有几成感觉？”

堂本光一的下巴卡在他的肩窝里，鼻子喷洒的热气将他的刘海吹的微微震颤，发梢扫在脸上有些痒，但心中却被一点点塞满。

“吱呦是对我的技术有什么不满意了吗？”

“我真的只是想知道…我的承受能力而已…”

他将堂本光一前来理他头发的那只手抓住，十指相扣，放在胸前抱住。

“可是我好怕将来你拿着这张纸跟我说，今天哪里哪里没有碰到，之类的。”

“怎么会——唔……”

感受到堂本光一不再紧紧箍着自己，堂本刚这才能够转身面对他，哪知翻过身的第一秒嘴唇就被夺下。堂本光一低头用力的索吻，一手捧着他的脸，一手环着他的腰。

他从来没有这样深深的和堂本光一接吻过，就像要吻到天荒地老一样绵长。可以活动的空间很小，他整个人都在对方怀里，脑袋还被扣着，于是只能扬起头接受。

身体从僵硬到柔软只需这几分钟的时间，头脑眩晕，大概是氧气被夺走的缘故。

“吱呦是——精神的蜂蜜。”

这个傻大叔，又在说什么呢。

深吻过后，两人依旧紧紧抱在一起，堂本刚觉得就算是法拉利模型，堂本光一也不见得会抱这么紧。

这人时不时就对着自己的膀子一顿猛亲，一边亲一边嘟囔着“吱呦是吃不完的白玉团子”，还非要看白皙的皮肤上泛起粉红色才不甘心的停嘴。

吻痕一层叠一层，堂本刚的两条胳膊看起来好像被软鞭温柔地抽打过几番一样。粉紫色散乱的分布，像白色画布上若隐若现的小花。在堂本光一眼里，是他的杰作。

“欧桑，我的胳膊快要失去知觉了。”

“可是你看起来还是很好吃的样子。”

肌肉在放松的状态下十分柔软，手臂的皮肤在人的整个成长过程里，也几乎不会遭遇除“被晒黑”之外的其他不良因素影响。加之堂本刚会保养,按摩、身体乳、精油泡澡、防晒霜……能做到的他都做了，一样也没落下。

这么想想自己那个会发光的浴缸除了增添一丝情趣外，可真是鸡肋。

所以保养的这么好，不吃岂不是亏了。好在堂本刚是爱人，吃他合理。

堂本光一起身脱掉短袖，引人瞩目的倒三角身形堂本刚也不是第一次见，却不知为何今天就十分的害羞。只好将眼神错开，盯着头顶的天花板看。

自己身上宽大的背心早就不知所踪了，堂本光一低头含住胸前的红点，伸出舌尖慢慢品味。果然在舌头重重扫过的时候，身下的身体不自主地颤抖了起来。

“这算吗？绝对敏感度。”

“唔…这已经是…很敏感了……”

“那接下来的要算什么？”

手指探进短裤里，握着内裤里沉甸甸的一包鼓起，堂本光一稍稍用力揉捏了一番。堂本刚绕着他肩膀的手臂搂的更紧了，两人之间的空隙再次缩小，留给他活动的空间也越来越有限。

他缓缓扒下短裤和已经被沾湿的内裤，中指摸索着伸进了身后的小穴里，却发现那处湿软潮热，还带着润滑剂的黏腻。好心收起来的狐狸尾巴全部跑了出来，左右摇摆着，一看就是打定了什么坏主意的样子。

隐秘的部位已经被堂本刚开拓到了可以进入三指的程度，堂本光一在他白嫩的手臂上再次留下一个响亮的“啵”之后，沉腰慢慢进入了。

紧紧相拥的身体使进入的动作也缓慢而绵长，甬道感受着长翘性器进入的一毫一厘。体内遍布的触压觉感受器像被过度摇晃的碳酸汽水一样接连爆炸，神经冲动一路火花带闪电的冲进大脑里。

他好像看到满天的繁星，和花火同辉。

“轻…一点……”

“速度和深度，你要选一个。”

精瘦的腰顶弄着，从他平常健身的时候堂本刚就知道，自己这软绵绵的身子骨在床上要遭殃。

“色大叔…”

轻声娇气的谩骂带来的是捣入体内之后对着敏感点的深深研磨，他像被打开了什么奇怪的开关一样，嘴里止不住的发出连自己都觉得血气上头的呻吟呼喊。

“你瘦了些。”堂本光一接着堂本刚腰上的肉评价到，“但还是毛茸茸的。”

小腹上的汗毛从肚脐开始向下延伸，和略微发硬的耻毛交汇，像两座小岛之间，仅在退潮时才显现的沙滩一样神秘。

毛发摩擦着堂本光一的腹肌，痒痒的。

“唔…想射了……”

堂本刚扒着堂本光一的肩膀，在耳边细声细语的说着。

“没事，你射吧。”

白浊吐在两人之间，身体颤抖着穴道也收缩，堂本光一加快了速度，一股液体缓而有力地拍打在他体内。堂本刚抱紧了堂本光一，绵长的中出让他的身体不断颤抖痉挛，铃口再次有液体溢出。他呻吟着，高潮的余韵。

“虽然今天你的课题没有研究完，但是我的一个猜想被验证了——”

“什么？”

“最少用多大的地方可以做一次，还很爽。”堂本光一指了指两人的四周，我们只用了这张大床的二分之一，还不到。”

“无聊…唔——”

射过后半软的性器顶在体内又戳了几下，想要起身继续的人被一双圆眼睛瞪了回去。

“我们再试试最多能用多少地方吧！”

其实堂本光一想说，他觊觎书房厨房阳台餐桌和平板椅很久了。

“不能贪心，今天课题都已经跑偏了，要说下次的话，你还得先预约。”

“那请问堂本研究员什么时候有空啊？”

堂本光一牵起他的手，放在唇边细细亲吻。

“有空的时候，就有空~”

“我看你现在就很闲。”

“喂——”

END.


End file.
